1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a solar lighting reflector apparatus for illuminating the interior of a roofed building having an improved system for synchronizing the mechanism used to track the daily movements of the sun and provides a means for allowing various system components to be easily inspected and repaired when necessary without disassembling the reflector mirrors or removing the reflector apparatus from the building roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assignee of the present invention currently owns four patents which relate to solar lighting reflector apparatus. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,186 discloses a solar lighting fixture which, in one embodiment, discloses a telescoping cylindrical light duct including a rotatable upper portion having a pivotably connected reflective lid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,952 discloses a reflector assembly which includes a ring-shaped base member rotatably supported above a skylight; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,771 discloses a solar tracking reflector apparatus wherein one or more photovoltaic panels are coupled to the solar lighting reflector apparatus for rotational movement therewith in order to generate electrical power for operating the horizontal and vertical drive motors, as well as the control circuitry related thereto. The '771 patent further discloses a horizontal tracking control arrangement using a pair of photosensors and a shade which prevents sunlight from directly striking one of the two photosensors when the reflector assembly falls behind westerly movements of the sun, a control circuit detecting the imbalance between the signals generated by the pair of photosensors in order to advance the reflector assembly further to the west; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,340 discloses a solar lighting reflector apparatus including a reflector assembly having slatted mirrors which more uniformly spreads sunlight across an associate skylight dome when the sun is at relatively low elevational angles, as well as when the sun is more directly overhead, and which avoids the need for a vertical drive motor and associated rack arms, which additionally avoids the need for control circuitry used to operate a vertical drive motor, and which avoids the need for relatively large photovoltaic panels and storage batteries for creating and storing electrical power to operate the vertical drive motor.
Although the various patents set forth hereinabove, culminating in the improved system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,340, provided a new and unique method for illuminating the interior of a roofed building which substantially decreases the cost thereof when compared to conventional electrical and/or passive solar lighting systems, the synchronization of the master motor and the follower motors, although satisfactory, is somewhat erratic due to the inertia of the motors, the motors tending to continue to operate even when stopping signals are supplied thereto. This in turn reduces the overall cost and efficiency of the solar lighting apparatus. In addition, the various switches are located in a manner such that they are exposed to the elements, such as rain, heat, dust, etc. This in turn can cause the components to malfunction, decreasing system lifetime and increasing the overall cost of the solar lighting reflector apparatus, including the costs of replacing the malfunctioning switches which typically require the disassembly of the system mirrors. In addition, prior art solar lighting systems typically include three legs to mount the reflector assembly to the roof, increasing sun shadowing on the skylight and increasing manufacturing, shipping and installation costs.
What is desired is to provide an improved solar lighting apparatus wherein the master and follower units which make up the reflector assembly are synchronized in a manner to increase the efficiency of the overall solar lighting apparatus. In addition, it is desired to provide an improved solar lighting apparatus wherein the switch components are not exposed to the elements and are easily accessible for inspection and repair or replacement, if necessary. Finally, it is desired to eliminate the third mounting leg to reduce sun shadowing on the skylight and to reduce system manufacturing, shipping and installation costs.